Memoire
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Tentang Jatuh cintanya Park Jimin pada seorang namja manis bak malaikat bernama Min Yoongi. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.7 : Sketchbook**

 **.**

 **Memoire**

 **A fanfic by Sugaamint**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Tentang Jatuh cintanya Park Jimin pada seorang namja manis bak malaikat bernama Min Yoongi._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Yoongi.

Min Yoongi.

Jimin terlalu mengagumi kehadiran malaikat tanpa sayap- _nya_ hingga rela menunggu sepanjang hari di taman dekat sekolah. Sosok mungil yang kerap kali membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja dan dadanya bergemuruh dua kali lebih cepat.

Mata Jimin melengkung indah saat melihat Yoongi memasuki taman. _Ah_! Hari ini Yoongi terlihat manis karena memakai _oversize_ _sweater_ berwarna _maroon_ yang dipadukan dengan _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam pekat dan tentu, Jimin menyukainya.

Seperti seorang _stalker_ , ia melakukannya sejak pertama kali jatuh hati hingga hari ini. Terhitung sudah sejak sebulan lalu ia melakukannya. Jimin tak punya keberanian lebih untuk berbicara atau sekedar menyapanya. Jimin bahkan tahu nama malaikatnya dari seorang anak kecil yang ia sogok dengan beberapa es krim dan cokelat.

Beginilah Jimin, ia hanya akan mengeluarkan sebuah _sketchbook_ _special_ berwarna _dark grey_ dengan tali pengikat hitam di ujungnya. Jimin sebenarnya memiliki banyak _sketchbook_ tapi khusus untuk Yoongi, ini adalah yang paling special. Ia juga mengambil sebuah pensil keberuntungan, lalu mulai melukiskan wajah sang belahan jiwa garis demi garis.

"Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat." Gumam Jimin sambil terus menggambar tiap lekukan dan garis wajah Yoongi hingga _namja_ tersebut meninggalkan taman.

Rintik hujan tiba-tiba membasahi kota, membuat beberapa orang mencari tempat berteduh termasuk Jimin. Ia memasukkan _sketchbook_ miliknya ke dalam ransel kemudian setengah berlari kearah jalan raya untuk menyeberang.

Jimin memicingkan matanya, melihat Yoongi yang kesulitan menyeberang karena tubuh kecilnya yang bertabrakan dan jatuh karena orang-orang yang berlari panik sebab hujan semakin lebat.

Jimin mengabaikan berbagai umpatan kasar para pengguna jalan karena dirinya yang menyeberang asal-asalan dan membuatnya hampir terlindas _pickup_ pengangkut buah. Ia tak peduli, Yoongi lebih penting untuknya saat ini.

 **Grep!**

Jimin menggendong tubuh kecil yang telah kotor dan basah itu, membawanya ke sebuah ruko kecil tak terpakai.

"Kau -siapa?!"

" _Hey,_ tenang. Aku bukan orang jahat."

Yoongi terlihat ketakutan, tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran. Ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga bahunya membentur garasi ruko.

" _Aw_!"

Jimin tersenyum manis, ia mengeluarkan jaket dari dalam ransel miliknya lalu perlahan mendekatkan lagi pada Yoongi.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Kau mau apa?!"

Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi, lalu memberikan jaketnya di tangan Yoongi, berharap dapat mengurangi dingin yang Yoongi rasakan.

"Ini hanya jaket. Tubuhmu basah dan kedinginan."

"Ak-aku tak butuh!" Ujarnya sambil membuang jaket tersebut ke lantai. Yoongi mencoba pergi menjauh namun tanpa sadar sebuah mobil melaju dan hampir menabraknya jika saja Jimin tak melemparkan tubuhnya untuk menarik Yoongi kebahu jalan.

" _Akh_!"

Jimin meringis kesakitan karena menahan Yoongi dari benturan keras trotoar di tepi jalan hingga mengorbankan tangannya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku-aku tak melihat ada mobil, m-maksudku benar-benar tak bisa melihat. Aku buta."

Jimin tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya. Ya, Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi tak bisa melihat namun itu bukan hal besar baginya. Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi, malaikat kesayangan Jimin.

"Maafkan aku." Yoongi bergumam sekali lagi mungkin karena tak ada jawaban apapun dari Jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan, _ah_ namaku Jimin. Park Jimin."

" _Hmm,_ namaku Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang Park Jimin- _sshi._ "

Jimin menahan langkah Yoongi, membuat tubuh mungil itu berjengit kaget. "Aku antar ya? Ini sudah hampir malam."

"Biarpun buta, aku masih bisa menemukan jalan pulangku sendiri. Dan aku ini _namja_!"

 _Benar-benar kejam_ _,_ pikir Jimin. Namun ia tak boleh menyerah, bukankah kesempatan seperti ini jarang datang untuk kedua kalinya?

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu. Aku janji tak akan macam-macam."

"Kau mengasihaniku?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya-" Jimin menyerah mungkin lebih baik ia diam-diam saja mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang. "Baiklah, aku takkan mengantarmu pulang tapi bisa kita bertemu lagi? Besok di taman?"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mencoba berpikir sejenak. "Ya."

Dan jawaban Yoongi sukses membuat sudut bibir Jimin terangkat menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi!"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jimin berusaha berlari secepat mungkin saat bel pulang berbunyi. Ia memasuki taman sambil tersenyum sumringah, sesekali menyapa orang-orang sekitaran taman. Jimin terlampau ramah pada orang disana hingga beberapa orang mengenal baik dirinya.

"Sore Jimin- _ah_!"

"Selamat sore juga, Nyonya Lee. Kau terlihat semakin muda setiap hari."

"Kau juga semakin tampan, sayang."

"Apa kau menyukai _caramel_ _,_ Nyonya Lee?"

" _Hmm_? _Caramel_? Aku suka, mereka manis."

"Pantas saja! Karena selain bertambah muda, kau juga jadi semakin manis."

Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum malu-malu mendengar pujian disertai gombalan Jimin barusan. Setelah puas, Jimin akhirnya berjalan mendekati seseorang di bangku taman dekat air mancur.

"Yoongi!"

Akhirnya, setelah menjadi _stalker_ _. A_ h! maksudnya pengagum rahasia, Jimin kini bisa memanggil nama malaikatnya tanpa ragu.

"Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu?"

Jimin terkesan konyol menuju tolol, karena terus menerus tersenyum tanpa henti, ia bahkan bisa merobek mulutnya _saking_ lebarnya senyum yang ia sunggingkan.

"Tentu, janji adalah sebuah hutang, dan aku tak ingin berhutang padamu."

"Kau suka _coffee_?"

"Kau mau menggombal?"

Jimin terdiam sejenak, ah- sepertinya Yoongi mendengar gombalannya pada Nyonya Lee barusan. Jimin terkekeh gemas mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Kau ingin aku _gombali_ seperti Nyonya Lee?"

" _Ani_ , bu-bukan begitu, ak-aku ..." Yoongi benar-benar malu hingga semua ucapannya menjadi tersendat-sendat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke _cafe_ di depan. _Coffee_ disana sepertinya enak!" ujar Jimin jujur, ia memandang lurus pada Yoongi.

"Ba-baiklah! Ayo pergi."

Yoongi berjalan terlebih dahulu karena malu, namun Jimin dengan cepat melangkah dan menautkan jarinya disela-sela jari tangan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi sedikit kaget.

" _Kajja_!"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi menunggu Jimin ditaman, _namja_ itu tengah berlari ke _cafe_ untuk membelikannya minuman. Yoongi inginnya pergi kesana, tapi mungkin Jimin terlalu malu untuk bersamanya di _cafe_ dan memilih menyuruhnya menunggu sendirian di taman.

"Ini _americano double shoot_ pesananmu. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

"Biasa saja, dan terima kasih untuk _coffee_ nya." Yoongi menyesap _americano_ miliknya dan langsung membuatnya tersenyum manis, sungguh Jimin hanya terdiam saat melihat _gummy smile_ milik Yoongi.

"Huaaa! Ini enak, kau benar Jim!"

Sesaat keduanya hening, tak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka. Jimin belum berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata dan bibir _pink_ milik Yoongi. Jantungnya terlalu berisik saat ini dan ia tak tahu cara mengendalikannya.

"Apa kita hanya akan diam seperti ini?"

"Ya?"

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Yoongi mencoba berdiri namun tangannya ditahan oleh Jimin dan membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Aku ingin menggambar wajahmu, jadi jangan pulang dulu."

"Menggambar? Kau bisa menggambar wajahku?"

Jimin mengeluarkan _sketchbook_ miliknya yang hampir terisi penuh dan beberapa pensil dari dalam ranselnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku suka menggambar." - _terlebih jika objeknya adalah dirimu._

Jimin mulai menarik garis bayang dengan pensilnya, perlahan-lahan lalu membentuk mata indah milik Yoongi, mata favorit Jimin.

"Jimin? Kau sudah mulai melakukannya?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Ya, sejak tadi. Aku tak bisa menahannya, karena kau sangat indah, Yoongi- _ah_."

Nah, entah hati siapa yang berdetak kencang namun suaranya dapat terdengar jelas diantara mereka.

"Kau menggombal! _Cih,_ dasar _cas_ _s_ _anova_ kacangan! Selesaikan dengan cepat, aku harus pulang."

Jimin tertawa pelan, " Kau bawel, ya. Tapi aku suka."

Yoongi mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, lama-lama bersama Jimin benar-benar membuat jantungnya tak sehat. Sial!

"Hey, Yoon."

"Hmm."

"Yoon—"

"Bicara saja, aku cuma buta, tidak tuli!"

Jimin tersenyum kecil, ucapan Yoongi memang pedas dan tajam tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Tangan Jimin masih sibuk menggambar garis-garis di halaman _sketchbook_ miliknya dengan fokus matanya yang tak lepas dari Yoongi.

Bilang saja Jimin gila tapi sungguh, hanya ini kesempatannya jadi,

 **CUP!**

Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi sekilas, membuat Yoongi kaget hingga membuat matanya membulat. _Siapa juga yang tidak kaget dicium seperti itu?_ Berbagai kemungkinan berputar di kepala Yoongi tentang alasan mengapa Jimin menciumnya. Apa karena Jimin iseng, terbawa suasana atau Jimin menc- ah! Untuk yang terakhir harusnya Yoongi hapus saja. Kemungkinannya mendekati nol, iya kan?

Yoongi buta, dan Jimin pasti terlalu sempurna untuk mencintai orang buta seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Yoon?"

"Ha? Aku hanya-"

"Kau bagaikan malakait bagiku Yoon. Jadi, buang jauh-jauh semua pikiran jelekmu itu."

"Da-sar sok tahu. Malaikat apa huh-"

Jimin sedikit mendekat meletakkan _sketchbook_ dan pensil miliknya, memilih merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi lalu menggenggam kedua tangan itu.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku mengagumimu dari lama. Aku memerhatikanmu selalu di taman ini. Hey, malaikat kecil-" Yoongi mencoba mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan Jimin, rasa-rasanya hati Yoongi akan meledak sekarang juga, "-jadi kekasihku, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin melepaskan sebelah _headset_ di telinganya sembari menunggu Yoongi, lalu mengambil _sketchbook dark grey_ miliknya dan membuka lembar demi lembar halamannya. Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum, mengingat kembali bagaimana wajah Yoongi dan hari-hari pertemuan mereka, bahkan semuanya mampu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Yoongi hangat, dan Jimin mennyukainya. Menyukai semua yang ada pada _namja_ itu.

Ia tak boleh melupakan Yoongi. Tak akan.

" _Ah_ , maafkan aku."

Jimin menoleh saat mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal. Matanya membesar melihat seseorang dengan _hoodie_ berwarna putih susu dan _beanie_ berwarna hitam sedang menunduk meminta maaf karena menabrak seseorang disana.

Jimin setengah berlari, menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya erat. Sangat erat hingga dada keduanya menempel dan bergemuruh.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yoon. Kau kemana saja, _hmm_?"

Tangan Yoongi terangkat, saat sadar siapa yang tengah memeluknya kini. Mengusap pelan rambut halus milik Jimin. Ia sadar, ia juga merindukan tubuh ini. Merindukan Jimin.

"Kau berlebihan, tahu!"

Jimin masih belum ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka, terlalu rindu, dan terlalu nyaman. Jimin mungkin sudah mulai gila sekarang.

"Jimin?"

" _Hmm_?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak lalu memundurkan tubuhnya, tangannya terangkat mencari wajah Jimin. Jimin yang sadar menggapai kedua tangan Yoongi, mengecup punggung tangannya lalu membawanya menangkup pipi Jimin.

"Aku dapat donor mata. Aku akan bisa melihat lagi Jimin- _ah_!"

"Kau bercanda, maksudku, ini sungguh? Kau benar-benar akan bisa melihat lagi?!"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum manis, "Ya, aku bisa operasi seminggu lagi."

Jimin terharu, ia menangis dan mengecup bibir Yoongi. Kecupan sayang yang disertai beberapa lumatan untuk menyampaikan betapa bahagianya dirinya. Jimin tak bisa menahan untuk tak ' _memakan_ _'_ bibir _pink_ tersebut.

"Kau akan menemaniku, 'kan?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku Yoon"

Jimin membenarkan poni milik Yoongi yang sedikit berantakan lalu mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya, "Ini, simpanlah."

Ia memberikan _sketchbook_ miliknya pada Yoongi. "Aku ingin kau melihatnya setelah operasimu selesai. Semua sketsa yang aku buat tentangmu, dan untukmu." Yoongi mengangguk dan kembali memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan nyaman.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Operasi pendonoran mata untuk Yoongi berhasil. Dan hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah melihat _sketchbook_ milik Jimin. Yoongi membuka halaman pertama _sketchbook_ tersebut dan menemukan wajah dirinya tengah tersenyum disana. Jimin benar-benar menggambarnya dengan baik. Di tiap lembar halamannya, Jimin menuliskan beberapa kalimat manis di bawah sketsa wajahnya, membuat hatinya semakin merindukan Jimin.

Ya, ia telah jatuh pada Jimin.

Jatuh cinta yang bahkan tak ia sadari tapi semakin menjadi tiap detiknya, jatuh cinta yang teramat dalam pada orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat.

Namun, tak ada kabar apapun yang Yoongi dapat tentang Jimin. Sosok itu bagaikan menghilang sejak Yoongi melakukan operasi. Yoongi tak tahu apapun tentang Jimin termasuk wajahnya, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah menunggu Jimin di taman setiap harinya.

Lagi, Yoongi selalu kembali ke taman dan menunggu Jimin disana sambil memeluk erat _sketchbook_ milik Jimin berharap seseorang akan datang menemuinya, memeluknya hingga membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Berharap seseorang itu adalah Park Jimin. Park Jimin- _nya_.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Ah_ , _ne._ Maafkan aku sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu."

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_."

Langkah Yoongi terhenti karena wanita paruh baya itu memanggil namanya.

"Aku nyonya Lee. Senang melihatmu lebih baik setelah lama tak bertemu."

Ya, Yoongi ingat. Nyonya Lee adalah wanita yang sering digombali Jimin di taman ini, dan pantas saja Jimin menyukainya, wanita ini sangat cantik ternyata.

"Tentang Jimin, apa kau menunggunya?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, sungguh setelah sekian lama ia berusaha akhirnya Tuhan mengirimkan jawaban atas doanya untuknya tentang Jimin. "Apa anda tahu dimana Jimin?"

"Aku dekat dengan ibunya, dan ya ada satu hal yang mungkin tak Jimin ceritakan padamu."

"Maksud anda apa?"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum, menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi erat. "Jimin sudah pergi ke Amerika, dia tidak disini. Dan kalaupun kau bertemu dengannya, Jimin tak akan bisa mengingatmu, karena kau memegang ingatannya sayang."

"Memegang ingatannya? Aku tidak mengerti."

" _Sketchbook_ itu," Yoongi melihat _sketchbook_ milik Jimin ditangannya. "-benda itu adalah ingatan milik Jimin tentangmu, ia merekam wajahmu tiap hari dengan menggambarnya disana agar ia tak melupakanmu Yoongi- _ah_."

"Agar tak melupakanku?"

"Ya, Jimin mengidap sindrom _alzheimer._ Ia mengalami penurunan daya ingat, penurunan kemampuan berpikir dan berbicara. Keadaanya semakin memburuk, jadi ibunya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pengobatannya di Amerika dan mereka berangkat sebulan yang lalu. Tapi- kudengar, Jimin tak memiliki harapan lagi."

Yoongi bak dihentam beban berton-ton saat mengetahui fakta tersebut. Jimin sakit dan ia sama sekali tak tahu. Ingatannya kembali pada saat pertama mereka bertemu, percakapan pertama mereka, ciuman pertama mereka, hari-hari yang ia dan Jimin lewati dengan tawa hingga saat dimana Jimin yang menyerahkan _sketchbook_ miliknya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengingatnya dengan jelas. Terlalu jelas hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Yoongi tak pernah tahu bahwa patah hati akan membuatnya menjadi selemah ini. Jimin selalu mengatakan bahwa Yoongi adalah malaikat kecilnya tapi bagi Yoongi, definisi malaikat sebenarnya ada pada Jimin. Jiminlah malaikat seorang Min Yoongi.

Patah hati terhebat bagi Min Yoongi adalah kematian ibunya satu tahun lalu tapi sekarang ia merasakannya lagi, untuk kedua kalinya pada seorang Park Jimin.

Yoongi mengusap air matanya yang keluar terlalu deras hingga membuat telinganya terasa berdengung. Ia memberanikan diri, membuka kembali halaman terakhir _sketchbook_ tersebut. Halaman dimana satu-satunya bukan ia dan wajahnya yang tergambar disana melainkan bangku yang biasa Yoongi duduki. Sebuah bangku kosong dengan bunga lily putih diatasnya. Yoongi meraba _note_ kecil di bawah gambar tersebut.

' _Memory remains in the heart, not in the brain._

 _Ps. I love you, Min Yoongi.'_

 _From the one who love you the most- Park Jimin._

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi merasa kepalanya terlampau berat, Ia mencoba menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya namun terasa begitu sulit.

"Yoongi? Kau sudah sadar?"

Yoongi membuka matanya. Pandangannya awalnya kabur namun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin jelas. Ia melihat seseorang tengah mengelus kepalanya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

"Ji-jimin?"

"Ya, aku disini _malaikatku._ "

"Kau tidak melupakanku? Kau ingat padaku? Kau—tidak sakit?"

Jimin mengernyit bingung, apa yang terjadi pada pada Yoongi sebenarnya. Jimin menggusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lupa? Lupa apa, sayang? Aku bahkan disini menunggumu sadar sejak 3 hari lalu. Kau jatuh dari tangga studio dan baru sadarkan diri. Demi tuhan, Min Yoongi- kau harus mendengarkanku saat kusuruh pulang atau aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari studio sialan itu lain kali!"

Air mata Yoongi mengalir begitu saja, Ia lega ... benar-benar lega karena semua yang terjadi ternyata hanyalah mimpinya saat tak sadarkan diri bukan kenyataan yang terjadi sebenarnya.

" _Hey, hey,_ jangan menangis _H_ _yung_. Aku minta maaf karena membentakmu. Aku hanya tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika- lebih baik aku panggilkan dokter."

"Jimin!"

Yoongi mencoba menggapai tangan Jimin, menggenggamnya sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jim. _I love you. I really do._ "

Jimin terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya ini. Bukan karena tak senang hanya saja Yoongi terasa berbeda, tapi Jimin menyukainya.

Jimin balik menggenggam tangan Yoongi, mengecupi punggung tangan kekasihnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu selama tak sadar, _H_ _yung_. Tapi... ya, aku juga mencintaimu. _I do love you. I love you even more,_ malaikatku."

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
